Do You Remember Me?
by TinySama
Summary: Sayaka just moved to Midgar from Gongaga. Attending Kingdom Hearts Academy College (yes i realize weird placement and KH. But not related to KH at all otherwise) but would the guy she once fell in love with be there? Would he know her? Zack Fair x OC (slight X Cloud Strife)
1. Getting started, oh geez!

I walked down the hall nervously. Everyone crowding the halls. Bell soon to be rung. First day at college. It was the second semister. I had just moved from Gongaga. I knew that i'd know no one really. I mean seriously! Who's a country girl going to know? Only people i know are my family members. And they know everything about me. They said i wouldnt do well in the city.  
None the less here i am in Kingdom Hearts Academy College. Id been to the city before. For high school. Though i only stayed for half of the last quarter Freshmen year. I had to move back to Gongaga to help with my little twin sisters, who had fallen ill, so i dropped out midquarter.  
Though in those short 4 weeks i found this guy that i happened to fall for. He was kind and funny. Tall and friendly. I wonder if he went onto the academy college. I was told he had planned to ask me out but i left before he got the chance. I wonder if he thought i was just sick? I wonder how he acted when the teacher announced id no longer be attending school due to family issues. But what i really wanted to know if he cared. Even more if he is here, if he'd recongize me.  
I walked through a door to the main office of the school and up to the desk."Umm..ma'am im new here and i just enrolled for this semister."  
"Name please?"  
"Pheles. Sayaka Pheles," i smiled to the secretary as she found a file and handed it to me.  
"Sit down there miss. Youll be called," a warm smile spread across her face as she pointed to a seat.  
As soon as i turned to the seat next to a door the door itself flung open. I jumped a bit as a woman yelled out my name. I slowly raised my hand to her so she knew i was the one and only, Sayaka Pheles.  
I was motioned into her office and then stood infrot of the woman's desk.  
"Miss Sayaka since this is your first time here we've decided it be best for you to be shown around for the day so you get used to everything. Tomorrow you can go to classes and praticapate."  
"Thank you ma'am." I bowed. I heard the door crack open.  
"Hiiiii!" A male voice cheered about scarying the daylight of me. I jumped into the air atleast 3 inches and backed away from the door. I tripped over the rug and fell over onto my butt.  
"Miss Sayaka, are you alright?" The women behind her desk questioned in a worried tone. "Mr. Fair!"  
"Im fine. I was just startled. Very startled," i said rubbing a temple with a hand. I looked up and saw a hand offered to me. I took it and was pulled up with great force. "W-Woah!"  
"Haha! Sorry about that! I didnt mean to scare you. You get scared easily?" The boy smiled.  
"It depends. New school. Havent been to school for almost seven years. So its a little nerve racking. In other words, sort of," i summed up. I took a look at him. Black spiky hair. A small 'X' shaped scar on his cheek. Blue eyes that i could probably just swim in for hours.  
"Sayaka, he'll be your guide today. His name is Zack Fair. And Zack this is Sayaka Pheles."  
He put a hand behind his head and then his other infront of me to shake.  
I gave him a smirk and shook his hand briefly then shoved my hands into my uniform's dress pockets.  
"Sayaka eh? Hmmm...i met a girl named Sayaka a few years ago."  
"Well. What an honor to be the second Sayaka youve met so far in your lifetime," i responded in a sarcastic tone.  
"Alright well have fun. Oh and Zack, please dont scare her anymore than you have already," the woman said then we went out of the office and into the hall.  
Zack grabbed my hand and smiles to me. "Ready!?"


	2. Swords of my Childhood

Zack grabbed my hand and smiles to me. "Ready!?"

I looked down at out hands then looked back to him with a nod. Thoughts flowwed through my mind. Zack...he just seemed all too familiar.

I shook my thoughts off when i smacked into a wall. "Ack!"

The grip on my hand left. My eyes shut tight. I prepared to hit the ground when my forearm was pulled on.

"Oop! Gotchya girly!" I opened my eyes to see that Zack had grabbed my arm right before i could fall. He pulled me up then apologized.

"Its fine. Its not your fault i wasnt paying attention really."

"Well dont worry. Let's go to the cafeteria," Zack led me to the cafeteria and we sat down at a table.

I pulled the papers out of the packet i was given earlier. Zack took all of them right out of my hands and left the goldish envelope with me.

"H-He-" i began.

"Ub-bub-bup! Im the one that has watch over you so you go by my rules and follow as i say," he said taking a a sheet. "Oh cool! We've got three of the same classes together. Also house E.D. Hmm the other classes im not even qualified for. Haha you must be rather smart...and strong. Say Sayaka...mind telling me your major?"

I was zoning out looking around the spacious cafetaria. It's so big! And for a college! It's just amazing!

"Sayaka! Sayaka!" Zack snapped his fingers. He stood up and clapped and tried calling for me.

I slammed my hands on the table and stood up when something caught my eye. "It's soooo big!" I fled from my seat to a giant case on the wall and left behind Zack. My eyes glowed when i saw the guns and swords. The huge case tempted me. I wanted the barrel gun. And the huge Buster Sword owned by Angeal Hewley. The red sword owned by Mr. Genesis Rhapsodos. And i swooned at the sight of the extra long katana whose owner was Sephiroth Cresent. I cant say ive ever met them. But ive heard of them countless times. My father would tell me of how the three strived to the top of 1st Class in SOLDIER. I looked up to them so much. I want to be a 1st Class SOLDIER just like them. Thats why im here. To become a SOLDIER 1st Class.

"Sayaka...?" I turned to my right to see Zack. He looked a bit confused. I turned my head back to the case. "You didnt answer my question. What's your major?"

"Oh...," i gave a small nod then focused my attention back to Zack again. "First...first class. I want to be a SOLDIER; 1st class. Ever since i was a little girl...i would hear stories. And i wanted to i smiled a bit.

"Really...same here!" He smiled. He looked like he had to something to ask me. "Hey did you by cha-"

"Say Zack! How bout we start the tour?" I smiled.

"...Alright," he took my hand then pulled me close to his side. "Though i want you to consider this our first date Miss Sayaka."

"W-What!?" I blushed a bit then looked to him.

"Well i think that youre cute. So im making this a date."

"Fine. Lets start," i sighed being pulled out of the cafeteria. Into the hall we went.

"Alright, Sayaka!" Zack motioned around the hall. "This is the main hall! Over there," he pointed to a case of stairs leading down to the lower floor. When he wasnt looking i wiggled from his grasp then i ran over to the railing and peered down at the squared staircase. My stomach and hands on the railing as i leant fowards over the railing, looking down amazed.

"Sayaka!" I heard Zack call over in a panicked tone. Then the sound of his footsteps came closing in on me. He picked me up by the waist and carried me away from the banister. "No," he sighed.

"Sorry! Im so curious! Im a country girl thats only been to a school once. For not even a whole semister! Who can blame me!?"

"Uuhhh a lot of people!" He said. "Come on. Im not letting you out of my sight again."


End file.
